One More Night
by SherlockedUntilDeath
Summary: AU. Kurt Hummel has been in love with Blaine Anderson since forever, but hasn't told Blaine about his feelings. Mostly because Blaine is straight, dates the most popular girl in their school and hasn't ever said a word to Kurt. But after a rough party, everything changes. Kurt and Blaine spend the night, and it seems as if super popular and straight Blaine, isn't straight at all.
1. Prolouge

It was never supposed to happen. Blaine Anderson wasn't gay, he wasn't attracted to guys. Still, when he looked at a certain Kurt Hummel, his heart started to beat fast and his palms got damp and sweaty.

The attraction he felt towards Kurt was wrong, he was the most popular kid in the entire school, and he dated the hottest girl in his year. They were happy.

But his lips against Kurt's, so needy, so soft. So much passion and emotions at the same time. He had tried to avoid Kurt, ignore his feelings. But as a magnet, he was dragged towards Kurt. He couldn't get enough.

He would be a disappointment to his family, his friends and his girlfriend if he got together with Kurt.

In his mind he constantly said no, but his body kept telling Kurt yes.

They couldn't do this anymore.

He couldn't let go.

But he couldn't stay either.

One more night.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I KNOW THIS HAS BEEN DONE A THOUSAND TIMES! This is, however, loosely based on the klaine video on youtube, called one more night. It's really amazing and you should watch it right now if you haven't seen it yet. I will post another chapter if you guys review.**

"Hello honey!" Kurt greeted his best friend, Santana Lopez, as she approached him in the corridor at McKinley High.

"Hi Kurt." She sighed. She sounded remarkably tired, and rested her forehead against a locker.

"Bad day?" He asked.

"You have no idea." She groaned as they started to walk to class.

"Tell me, why do you look so devastated? I have this really good night cream for under eye bags, I think you would really appreciate it…" Santana interrupted Kurt in the middle of the sentence.

"Look who's here." Kurt looked in the direction she nodded her head in and felt his heart race.

Blaine Anderson.

The first time Kurt had met Blaine had been a year ago. Kurt had immediately developed a crush on him, but the latest months, it had gotten so much worse. Blaine was dating Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader, so Kurt had absolutely no chance whatsoever, he was fully aware of that. But he still could look at Blaine, think of him, talk to him and hang out with him.

Not that he did hang out with Blaine.

Blaine was the most popular guy in school, he was the leader of the glee club, and was very hot. Even from an objective point of view. Kurt was popular too, but not nearly on the same level as Blaine. He was a school-legend, a half-god, some of the craziest girls claimed. Kurt had his girlfriends, and he was generally very kind, to most people, which made him a very likable person.

But Blaine wasn't gay, and he certainly wasn't single, nor would he ever be. There were so many girls that would kill to go out with Blaine Anderson.

So Kurt and Blaine didn't hang out.

And they never would.

At least that was what Kurt thought.

()

"Hello, Kurt. Are you listening to me? Or are you still thinking about you-know-who?"

"No, I don't really spend my days fantasizing about evil dead wizards."

"You _know_ who I mean."

"Doesn't he look especially hot today?"

"You said that yesterday as well."

"Hm?"

"I said; you always say that he looks especially hot." When Kurt didn't answer, Santana looked up from her history assignment and followed Kurt's longing gaze. She smiled.

"He'll catch you staring, you know." Still no answer. "Can I borrow 2000 dollars from you? Can you do my homework? Will you marry me?" Kurt looked away and met Santana's amused gaze.

"Sorry?"

"Idiot."

()

As Kurt, Santana and her girlfriend Britney was the only three open LGBT persons in their school, it got natural for them to hang out. They always got each other's backs if something happened, and they had the same taste in clothing. Santana and Britney were both on the cheerios which automatically made Kurt popular, as he was friends with most of the girls on the team. It was also way easier for Kurt to be near Blaine, which fitted him perfectly.

When Britney approached their table, Kurt was still staring at Blaine, who was in the middle of some sort of wrestling match with Quinn. Or so it looked, when she practically shoved her tongue down his throat and climbed over the table to sit on his lap. Britney gave Santana a quick kiss and Kurt a hug.

"Do you get this assignment, because I don't." Britney complained and took a seat beside Santana.

"Baby, the answer to when the U.S joined the allies in the Second World War isn't pizza."

"But that's like our national symbol for freedom!"

"Yeah, nothing screams liberty as much as cheese, San." Kurt said gravely.

Santana sighed but the corners of her mouth moved upwards a couple of centimeters.

"Speaking of pizza, do you want to get lunch?"

"YES!" Both Kurt and Britney screamed, drawing all the attention to their table.

"Lunch it is then."

()

After school, when Santana and Britney had practice with the cheerios, Kurt hanged out in the choir room, singing and fooling around, playing the piano and dancing. Kurt hadn't join glee club, it was mostly for really talented and very popular kids, and he didn't really like the people in the group. Kurt started to play a couple of chords on the piano and began singing.

_Sing me to sleep__  
Sing me to sleep__  
I'm tired and I__  
I want to go to bed_

_Sing me to sleep__  
And then leave me alone__  
Don't try to__wake__me in the morning__  
'Cause I will be gone__  
Don't feel bad for me__  
I want you to know__  
Deep in the cell of my heart__  
I will feel so glad to go_

He didn't notice that the door to the choir room had opened during his little performance, and he certainly didn't notice the very low voice in the background, singing along.

"That was really good. You should really audition for glee club; I think you'd be great."

Kurt quickly turned around, because he recognized the voice so painfully well. The voice belonged to the man of his dreams, the leader of the famous glee club, the boyfriend of Quinn Fabray and the hottest guy in their entire year.

The voice belonged to Blaine Anderson.

Kurt cleared his throat so gain some time.

"Thank you, but no thank you." He smiled towards Blaine. "I don't think I'll join New Directions actually." Blaine smiled back, but looked slightly confused.

"Why wouldn't you want to join the coolest club in the school?"

Kurt thought about lying, but decided to stick to the truth (as much as he could).

"I don't really like the members of the glee club." Blaine looked shocked.

"What have we done?" He asked, very confused. Kurt laughed.

"Nothing, I just don't think I would fit in, you now. Besides, you're usually so top forty." Blaine chuckled.

"I guess we are, but you know, you could change that."

"No, I don't think I'm the right man to do that."

"I think you are, you're an amazing singer." Blaine insisted. Kurt didn't know what do answer.

"You too." He stuttered.

An awkward silence fell when they just stared at each other. Kurt cleared his throat.

"I think I should go now."

"Ok." Blaine vacillated. "I would really like if you, you now, joined glee club."

"Yes, I know. You said that." Kurt murmured. Blaine smiled. He then looked very hesitant, and opened his mouth several times. Then all suddenly, he mumbled:

"Orjustyouknowperhapshangoutwithmesometime."

"Pardon?"

"Do you want to go to a party this weekend, at Quinn's house?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you around then." Blaine said quite nervously, before he stormed out of the choir room, leaving Kurt with his mouth hanging open by surprise.

How interesting.


End file.
